Water 7 Escape
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: 'If dad won't take me to Water 7'though Lucy,as she prepared clothes she'll put on before begining her journey 'Fine then! I'll go on my own'


Hello everyone!I'd like to present you my new story!It's rather a character studies of an older Rob D. Lucy and Rob D. Luccian,hope you'll enjoy it and I promise,I'll post a chapter in Angel and Strong World, see ya all and enjoy!

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_"Daddy!"yelled a 7 years old girl in pajamas"Pwease!Tell us how you met Mum for the first time!"_

_Somebody 'tch'ed from the bed next to her_

_"Again!"replied the girl's 7 year old brother"It's like the hundredth time already! I'd rather have Dad tell us about his scars on his back!"_

_A sigh went of from the tall man standing between the two bed_

_"Have you decided yet?"questioned the dad of the two terrors"And Luccian,you know I can't tell you that, I prefer waiting for you to be more mature"_

_"I'm mature enough!"pouted the boy before glaring at his sister as she laughed at him_

_A sigh escaped the adult before he asked_

_"How about I describe Water 7 to you ?"_

_Immediatly,the twins turned to him with hopeful eyes. Smirking victoriously,the brunet sat on his daughter's bed and took the little girl on his lap,they were joined by the small boy_

_"How do I begin?"wondered the man"Water 7 is the main train station of the Umi Ressha. Water ways snakes around the island,I had to take a Yagara Bull to go to Galley-La…"_

_The description went on till the twins were asleep,smiling gently, the man left after tucking the little tykes. Lucy opened her eyes and walked to her brother's bed_

_"Lulu ?"she called gently"You asleep ?"_

_"No" came the whispered reply"What is it ?"_

_"Wanna make a promise with me ?"_

_"Yeah"replied the boy before they linked their pinkies_

_"Let's promise each other that we'll go to Water 7 when we're older"_

_"Pinky swear"smiled the boy,accepting the promise_

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>A loud whistle went off,making a young woman stare at the direction she heard the sound<p>

"WATCH OUT!"

Turning back to her training, the woman didn't have enough time to activate Tekkai and block the punch from Fukuro, stumbling back, she held her bruised lips

"Lucy!"she heard Fukuro says"You okay ?"

Smiling slowly,she nodded her head

"That's what you get when you're not attentive enough"drawled her father

"Sorry,dad"Lucy replied with a cheeky smile"But I heard the whistle of a train"

"What will you do when you're in a real fight ?"drawled a voice from above the small group.

Rising her head, Lucy saw her brother, whom was lying on the yard of the main mast, sunbathing with his navy blue top hat on his face

"Go back to sleeping,Lulu!"yelled Lucy,waving her fist at him in her anger

"You wish!" Lucy couldn't see it but she felt her brother smirk at her"How about you come down and tell it to me face to face rather than being up there and making friend with the seagulls ?"

"Why?"chuckled the young man"Affraid I'd make friend with them or that they'll attack me?"

"No,I'm just concerned that, with you're bird brain, you'll ruin the poor seagulls intelligence"answered the girl with a cheeky smile

"Now you've done it"whispered the boy

Rolling on his side, he grabbed his hat and fell before landing on the deck with the grace of a cat

"Show off!"shouted Lucy at her brother's face as he walked to her but Luccian merely chuckled at her,towering the brunette.

Gone were the terrible twins who made their parents(and the crew) nearly have their kitten,at 17 years old, Lucy stood a good 5"6' and looked like a female Luffy,her 'mother', with wide bottle green eyes and shoulder lengh wavy dark hair, Luccian had sprouted too, he now stood now at 6"2', he had long black spiky hair, much like the hairdo his grandfather had,dark emerald eyes, a 'w' like goatee and looked so much like his dad,Rob Lucci.

"Ya want a piece of me?"smirked Lucy,taking a fighting pose

"Why not,I still have some place somewhere in my 'Baboon album' "answered Luccian

People laughed around the two,especially their mum

"Shishishi!You two are funny"laughed Mugiwara no Luffy,walking to the group

"That's not funny at all!"screeched Lucy,her leopard tails and ears coming out in her anger"Lulu is being mean!"

Luccian merely looked at her up and down

"AND STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"screeched Lucy

"But I was not doing such a thing,sweet little sister of mine"purred the brunet,know full well that it would anger her further

"LIAR!"She pointed her finger at him and he rose his hand in mock surrender

"Stop it you two"came Lucci's voice before he turned to go to the kitchen"Let's go eat, and we'll get back to training the two of you"Lucci paused before turning to his only daughter"You need to work on your defense,and start focusing on your fights"

Lucy nodded and walked to her dad,tailed by Luccian and Luffy

* * *

><p>After having lunch,training,dinner was welcomed heavenly by the twins, Lucy decided that it was now the good time to ask<p>

"Né,dad,can I ask you something?"asked Lucy over the noise of the kitchen

Blinking at her,Lucci slowly nodded as he set down his drink

"What is it?"asked Lucci,worrying slightly.

"Well…How can I begin….Hum…"Lucy adverted her gazed from Lucci's and played with her food

"Cut the crap"She could feel her dad's gaze X-raying her for answers,she took a gulp of air before asking

"Could I go to Water 7?"

Around them,everybody shut up,staring at the two. Luccian had a fork half way to his mouth,Luffy stopped eating, Kaku,Jyabura and Kumadori stared at the two open-mouthed, the rest were either wide eyed or mildly impressed by the girl.

Lucci face hardened for moment before it went blank, he grabbed his drink and gulped down the rest of it

"No"came his answer

"But…"

"No!"Lucci stressed the word,adding anger in his voice rather than boringness"And don't ask again!"

"Why!"came the angry retort

"You're too young and not strong enough"Lucci's voice could have froze the Blazing Hell down Impel Down

"I don't have to go alone!"replied Lucy"Maybe Kaku or you can go with me and…"

"YOU WON'T GO THAT'S FINAL!"snapped Lucci,standing up

Lucy flinched as her father spoke louder,she had seen him angry multiple time already but never at her,her eyes stung with the familiar feeling of tears,rising from her seat,she ran out of the kitchen to her room.A pregnant pause followed the girl as she ran out before a voice broke the silence

"Really,Lucci-san"said Brook's voice"She's not a little girl anymore,what harm could it do to her to go to Water 7 ?"

Lucci slowly turned his head and pinned the skeleton with his trade mark _I-am-going-to-murder-you-slowly-and-painfully_ glare

"You want to give you reason why she can't go?"Lucci's voice didn't go above a whisper"Maybe because of her lineage, or better,the fact that I NEARLY killed my love and his crew and my co-workers,it's better she doesn't go!"

Brook nodded slowly,not wanting to anger the leopard man further,he already died once,he wasn't gonna do it twice.

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her bedroom's door loudly and closing it with a loud <strong>'BANG!'<strong>. Putting her back against the door,she sunk slowly to the ground as tears ran down her cheeks.

_'It's so unfair!'_thought the girl,wipping her tears angrily_'If I trained myself this hard,it's for it to go to waste!'_

Slowly,an idea entered her mind and she smirked,her tears stopped and she stood. Grabbing a travel bag,she began putting clothes in it,the deed done,she walked to a woodden box with a carved dragon on it,opening the box,she pulled out wads of berries

_'Good thing I didn't wanna spend it'_Lucy smiled and put the cash in a purse,which went down her then changed from her training shorts and tank top to an oversized shirt and men boxers

_'If dad won't take me to Water 7'_though Lucy,as she prepared clothes she'll put on before begining her journey _'Fine then! I'll go on my own!'_

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


End file.
